Z-War (Death Vs Davros And Rainbow Dash Vs Mimikyu)
Description Welcome To Z-War! (This Fight Will Be Separated Into Pages) Pokémon Vs Gravity Falls Vs Sonic The Hedgehog Vs Super Paper Mario Vs My Little Pony Vs Steven Universe Vs Deltarune Vs Fire Emblem VS Mortal Kombat VS Marvel VS Guilty Gear VS Final Fantasy X Vs Fallout Equestria VS Undertale Vs Super Mario Bros. Vs DC Comics VS Dragon Ball Vs My Hero Academia Vs RWBY Vs Mega Man X Vs F-Zero Vs SMG4 Vs Henry Stickmin Vs Kirby Vs Team Fortress 2 Vs Discworld Vs Star Wars Vs Doctor Who Vs Street Fighter Vs Tales Of Hearts VS Senran Kagura Vs Megaman These Episodes Fighters Are Mimikyu Vs Bill Cipher Vs Sonic The Hedgehog Vs Dimentio Vs Rainbow Dash Vs Garnet Vs Kris Vs Cordelia Vs Katana Vs Nightcrawler Vs Faust Vs Tidus Vs Littlepip Vs Muffet Vs Mario Vs Infinite Vs Deathstroke Vs Trunks Vs Todoroki Vs Nora Valkyrie Vs Bowser Vs Zero Vs Captain Falcon Vs Thanos Vs SMG4 Vs Sans Vs Henry Stickmin Vs Dark Meta Knight Vs Jiren Vs Merasmus Vs Death Vs Shao Khan Vs Han Solo Vs Davros Vs Chun-Li Vs Kor Meteor Yagyu Vs Raven Vs Megaman Intro NO RULES JU- YOU KNOW WHAT LET'S JUST GET INTO THE FIGHT! Fight *Team Rocket Comes To Gravity Falls Jessie: What Is This Place? James: IDK! Meowth: Well Whatever This Place Is It Must Have Some Pokemon Here Maybe The Pikachu And The Twerp Are Here Mimikyu: Mimi (I See Something *Mimikyu Sees A Glimpse Of Bill Cipher) Meowth: What Ya See Mimikyu? *Mimikyu Points To Bill *Bill Sees Them *Bill Goes To Them Jessie: WOW! I NEVER SEEN THAT POKEMON BEFORE! James: Looks Like It Ain't A Pokemon Jessie: WHATEVER MEOWTH USE SCRATCH! *Meowth Use Scratch On Bill Bill Cipher: Weak Bill: Let Us Make A Deal Shall We Meowth: What Deal Bill: I Can Kill The Twerps And Capture The Pikachu Meowth Mimikyu Jessie James: DEAL! *Bill Puts Jessie Meowth James In Alola Were They See The Twerp Die And Pikachu Is At Giovanni's Office Bill: I Have Some Special Plans For You Mimikyu ???: THEY WILL NOT COME INTO ACTION. Bill turns around to come face to face with Death. Death stalks over to Team Rocket, Bill and Mimikyu. He knocks Mimikyu to one side and swings his scythe offensively at Bill, who dodges. Death then stops time and cuts through Jessie, James, Meowth and Giovanni, killing them all in one clean sweep. He then restarts time and changes the setting to a spaceship, where Davros is watching them. Davros: Who are you and why are you here? Death: SO YOU ARE DAVROS. YOU HAVE CAUSED TOO MUCH DESTRUCTION FOR MY LIKING. *Mimikyu Is In Equestria (Cause Logic) Where He Sees Rainbow Dash TO BE CONTINUED! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX